


My Other Half / Nowhere Near

by kazaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from a dream I had: http://kazaki03.tumblr.com/post/57680908184/last-night-i-had-a-dream-of-a-jeanmarco-scene<br/>Title based from my JeanMarco AMV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeSeLLz2E2U</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Half / Nowhere Near

Jean was walking back to his room at the cabin, exhausted.

Tomorrow, it was time to decide on which division to join.

"Jean!"

"Marco!"

"W-what are you doing here late at night?"

"Well…" Marco blushed. "I just…wanted to talk to someone tonight."

"If you insist then…" Jean said, looking the other way, but kind of nervous.

That night, Jean and Marco talked about a lot of things, and then, it was time to go to bed.

"Say Jean…"

"Yeah?"

"You know…I really admire you…for getting over your fears…"

"I couldn’t handle my own weaknesses, but you…you faced them. I’m kind of envious, heheh."

"W-well…I just…"

And then on that moment, Marco embraced Jean.

"I want you to know…that I’ll always follow you through…we’ll go outside together and recapture our freedom…"

"Y-you idiot…what are you saying…are you drunk or somethin’?"

"H-hey!"

"W-why are you crying?"

Jean felt terrified as Marco’s right arm was bleeding, and he could feel the blood on Marco’s face.

"W-what…is this…what…"

"Sorry for lying to you…Jean."

Jean finally remembered everything…that Marco was dead all along.

"W-why Marco…why did you do this…this is a dream…right?"

Marco smiled. “It may be a dream, but I want you to know that…I lied to you because I don’t want you to be sad…but this is my limit…I’m sorry…”

"I’m such a weak person for not being able to protect you…"

"C-cut the crap already! Just…I…Marco…please…"

"…don’t…"

Marco’s body was fading away.

"This will be my last night on this world…and for that…"

"…the last thing that I want to see…is Jean smiling…"

And with that, Jean quickly turned his teary face into a proud smile, as Marco finally vanished into the light.

.

.

.

.

"W-what…."

Jean woke up. It was morning.

"What a weird dream…"

He looked at the sky upon the window and whispered:

"Marco…I know now where I should go…"

.

.

THE END


End file.
